


Birth

by ImWatchingTheMagician



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWatchingTheMagician/pseuds/ImWatchingTheMagician





	Birth

Scully looked outside the window. The sun had already set. She drank her tea, hoping it would help. She knew it wouldn’t, she had been uncomfortable the entire day.  
Her due date was still one week away and her gynecologist had told her on Friday that she didn’t expect the baby to come soon. She was still at 0 cm dilatation. So on this Tuesday evening she thought to herself “What if I’m a week late, then I’ll still have 2 weeks to go”. She tried to remember how it was with William. Although there was no comparison to be made. Then she had 9 months of feeling unsafe, being worried and feeling downright scared all the time. Giving birth in the middle of nowhere, Monica by her side. Thinking of William always felt like someone ripping her heart out. Like she was lying on the ground and someone had his foot on her throat. Slowly taking the air away as they put more pressure on her throat. She would never get over the loss of her firstborn child. The child she so badly wanted. Mulder’s son. The abuse all of them had to endure. The loss of control over her own body. The violation of every human right. “Breath” she screamed. Mulder looked up. “Scully are you okay?” “Is it time?”.  
She snapped back to reality. “No, I was just thinking of William”. Mulder had a painful expression on his face and got up to hug her. He rocked her back and forth for a while. It’s was comforting and reminded her that this time she was safe, she was in her own home and when it would be time they would go the hospital, together. She straightened her back for some relieve. “Are you sure Scully” you’ve been in pain the entire day”  
“It’s probably just Braxton-Hicks contractions. It’s still so irregular and the time between these contractions is still too much.  
I’ll feel so stupid if we go and they’ll send us back home. I’m going to sit on the couch and hope to get some relieve.” She smiled at Mulder. “Come sit with me, and tell me and the baby about that time you went sasquatching”.  
“Did I already tell you that I did saw Bigfoot?”  
“Yes you did, but you didn’t really see Bigfoot, you saw something that, in the dark and without your glasses, could be mistaken for bigfoot.”  
“Any suggestions on what that could have been?”  
“Another lunatic sasquatching?” she smiled at him, still raising 1 eyebrow.  
“You could be right Scully”.  
She rested her head on his chest. She should have known that it wouldn’t last long. She felt the next wave coming.  
This continued the whole night. She kept tracking the contractions, but still it didn’t seem like they were getting closer in time.  
She tried to lay in bed for about 10 minutes, realizing that this was not a good position. She got to the bathroom, cursed because even peeing was painful. When she noticed the bloody discharge she realized that she was probably already in the early stages of delivery.  
A million thoughts flashed through her mind. “God, this is really it”. She got back to the bedroom.  
“Mulder, it’s time to go to the hospital”.  
“Did your water break?”  
“No, let’s go”  
“Shouldn’t it break first?”  
“For Christ’s sake Mulder. Its 2a.m., I’m in a lot of pain, and I’m not going to argue with you because you have some stupid Hollywood cliché in your head of how a woman is supposed to give birth”. “Get up and drive me to the hospital”.  
He jumped out of bed, trying to remember any of the stuff he had been reading about birth and pregnancy in the last months. It seemed that any knowledge he had at some point, had been erased.  
“Mulder, my bag”. It was actually a good thing that Scully gave him curt demands.  
“Should I carry you?”  
She smiled “no, I can still walk even though it hurts like hell”. She held her hand under her belly and tried to concentrate on her breathing.  
They got in the car and left for the hospital. It was a nice and clear October night. Cold, but the stars where shining bright.  
Scully looked at this one star that was shining so bright, that it reminded her of something. She couldn’t grasp what it was. It was like someone wiped it of the blackboard, but if you really tried you could still see what was once there.  
“William”. Scully could feel the connection in her mind. The same connection that had been slowly fading away the last couple of months. She did forget that I was accompanied with a sharp pain in her brain.  
She grabbed her head, cried out of pain.  
“Scully!” Mulder pulled the car over.  
As sudden as the pain came, it was also gone. Mulder was checking her vitals, caressing her cheek.  
She saw his true panic face. “I’m okay Mulder, it’s fine. It was William”.  
“Did you sense him?”  
“Yes” she smiled out of relieve. “I’m just not used to it anymore”. Mulder held her hand for the rest of the drive. He noticed that the squeezes became more and more frequent, with less time between them.  
Scully was wheeled into the delivery room and hooked up on the machines to register her contractions.  
She was checked and it turned out that she was already 8cm’s dilated. “Baby’s gonna be here any time soon now! “ the attending midwife cheerfully exclaimed.  
“Scully, it’s happening” The grin on Mulder’s face was so big. He was over the moon.  
The midwife called Scully’s gynecologist and manually broke her water. After a smooth and short delivery, their little girl was born at 6 a.m. in the morning of the 31st of October.  
51 cm’s and 3,2 kilos of pure joy.

There were tears of happiness. Tears because looking at the baby and thinking how perfect she is. Tears for the child that isn’t there. Tear because she realizes she’s safe this time, and that she is not alone in this.  
Scully hoped that William would know that he was a big brother.


End file.
